Fire, Water, Air and dirt?
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: Zuko blinked and turned back to his uncle, because he had no idea how to respond his uncle just shrugged. "...fifteen?" Rating's 'cause I'm paranoid. O.o
1. Chapter 1

**I love Toph and all, she's like one of my favorite characters... but I'm (sniff, sniff) replacing her! (in mega-voice) WITH MY OWN CHARACTER! **

** And... I don't own Avatar. No matter how much I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really wish that I did. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

****_Katara has already found Aang and they've met Zuko. Except instead of going straight to the air temples they decide to stop for some supplies. _

"So what's the plan, we head to the air temple, see some other bald arrow-headed dudes, then fly to the North Pole to find a master to teach you and Katara to water bend?" Sokka clarified. "Yes." Aang nods, while meditating. "Right, well I'm going into town and getting us some supplies you two... stay out of trouble." The ever so motherly Katara ordered.

Katara's P.O.V

The further I go the less I like this place. Everyone is staring. Why? What's so strange? Why are they all staring at me? I kept walking, then noticed none of they're eyes followed me, they were just watching the place I was a second ago. Wait a minute they're not looking at me... I turned around in time to see a very large fire nation vessel crash into the docks. Zuko.

Unknown P.O.V

I watched a Fire Nation ship just ram our docks. Oh, hell no. No way am I letting the Fire Nation invade my town again. This is my town. And they're going down.

Zuko's P.O.V

"There they are, uncle... the avatar and his... flying cow-thing." I gesture to Appa, who was lying on the roof of a house, with the avatar sitting on top of his head, neither even trying to fit in. This time I would succeed in catching the Avatar. And my father will be proud when he sees what I've done. I'l be welcomed back with open arms. This _child_ will not evade me again. He's going down.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiera's P.O.V

Only two days in this town and already something interesting's happened! Told Timmy so... of course that 'interesting thing' had to be fire nation invaders. No matter... I can handle them.

Zuko's P.O.V

"You are surrounded, Avatar, come out without a fight and-" A girl stepped forward. But not just any girl. She was gorgeous, with flaming red hair and some seriously green eyes. "Well?" She shouted. I blinked. Was she talking to... me? She sighed, "Are you going to finish your speech or not?" She made a 'get on with it' gesture and said "'cause normally, we like to hear what threats our oponments have, so that after we kick their butts, we can shove them in their faces." Laughter. Form everyone in town. I felt my face burn up, she found this amusing?! This is an invasion! I'l show her...

"I am prince Zuko, and you can't hide the ava-" She raised her hand. "What is it now?" I demanded. Mentally I faceplamed. I should have just ignored her. That would probably work better. "My name is Tiera, and I don't have the avatar." That's all she had to say? I pointed to the roof, with Appa and Aang on it, both of them now listening with wide eyes. "That's the avatar, and his bison." She turned and eyed where I was pointing. "Really? I've never seen a sky bison before... they have six legs? Who knew..." She continued appraising the bison. I groaned. "Yes, and the avatar is going to come with me to the Fire Nation-" No idea why I'm even bothering to explain this to her. "Okay, but why don't you just come and take him then?" Her smile became mischievous "Fine." I ordered the guards (...guards/sailors/gunmen people with masks) after them and Tiera leapt up to the the roof, and onto the sky bison (whoa... flexible). Two other people were also on the beast, the one's from the South Pole.

"Aren't you a little young to be leading an invasion?" Tiera laughed. "How old are you anyways?" I blinked and turned to my uncle, no idea how to answer this. The wise, old man shrugged.

"...fifteen?"

She grinned, then lifted a gigantic piece of Earth out of the middle of the water (where'd that come from?!) Earthbender. She dropped it on the back of the ship, and uncle and I were catapulted into the water.

"It's a shame you never finished the invading speech!" She called from the retreating bison. "I would've had a nice line to leave you with... oh well." I could see her pout from here.

"Well... I like her." Uncle Iroh decided to comment. I didn't bother replying. I will get that girl. And her cow. And the avatar... And my honor.


End file.
